Frequent floods may cause big damage in buildings and other facilities. Watertight doors are known for submarines and other naval crafts. These watertight doors work by exerting pressure to the door against a frame which outstands from the floor, taking advantage of the closing operation of the door against the frame to achieve a watertight closure.
However, these doors containing an outstanding frame are not suitable for being used in buildings or houses, where accessibility is an asset.